J'abandonne
by Small lemon tree
Summary: Mathieu Sommet en a marre de sa situation avec Antoine Daniel. Il va mettre fin à tout ça.


**Disclaimer**

 **Salut bande de libellules roses bonbon. Je vous retrouve après de nombreux problèmes techniques mais cet OS annonce mon retour. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'excuse d'avance auprès d'eux pour ce qui va suivre.**

 **J'ai écris cette fanfic par pur plaisir et je ne me fais absolument pas d'argent en la publiant.**

 **Remerciments**

 ** _Mathilde_ pour sont travail de beta-reader.**

 ** _Mouton_ pour son aide précieuse.**

* * *

J'abandonne.

Cela faisait bientôt un an que nous étions bloqués dans cette situation, un an que je me contentais d'être son plan cul.

Antoine me manipulait, je le savais.

Dans un premier temps je lui avais servi de vide-couilles lorsqu'il se disputait avec cette pauvre fille qu'il appelait « sa copine ».

Je détestais ça. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux quand je la croisais.

Mais le grand brun me rendait dingue. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout chez lui me plaisait.

Alors je me laissais faire. Et quand il repartait, je pleurais de tristesse et de honte pendant de longues heures.

J'abandonne.

Puis, au bout de quelques mois, elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et par découvrir le pot aux roses. Je m'étais sentis coupable, à en mourir.

Mais, au fond moi, je me disais que ça allait être le début de mon heure de gloire, que le grand Antoine Daniel allait enfin m'appartenir. Oh, comme je m'étais trompé.

Contre toute attente, mon statut avait régressé de « Vide-couilles non-officiel exclusif » à « Bouche-trou ». Il enchaînait les amants et les maîtresses à une vitesse déconcertante et ne venait me voir que lorsque qu'il était seul et las de passer ses soirées avec sa main droite.

« T'es vraiment un connard », _m'étais-je exclamé un soir où il m'avait fait l'honneur de sa présence._

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras en m'assurant qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de nos moments ensemble. Je l'ai cru.

Nom d'un Philodendron Bipinnatifidum, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïf.

J'abandonne.

Plus le temps passait, plus ses visites devenaient rares. Un peu partout j'entendais des gens dire qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Ou plutôt une nouvelle pigeonne à manipuler et à tromper.

Mon entourage ne cessait de me répéter de le laisser tomber et de tourner la page. Mais je l'aimais, moi. Je le voulais lui et personne d'autre, moi.

Alors je me laissais faire, encore et toujours.

Jusqu'au moment où j'appris que les rumeurs étaient fondées et qu'il s'était retrouvé un « Vide-couille officiel ».

Après avoir pleuré quelques larmes silencieuses je décidai de reprendre la situation en main.

J'abandonne.

 **De: Mathieu**

 **À : Antoine**

Stop, j'en ai marre. J'arrête.

 **De : Antoine**

 **À : Mathieu**

?

 **De : Mathieu**

 **À : Antoine**

J'en ai marre que tu me manipules, marre que tu me fasses espérer, marre de n'être qu'une personne parmi tant d'autre.

Toi tu as toujours été spécial pour moi. Il a tant de gens dans Paris et pendant un an je n'ai vu que toi. Je t'aime, putain!

Mais tu t'en fous, pas vrai ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui réfléchit autant avec sa teub que toi.

J'arrête de me laisser faire, c'est fini.

 **De : Antoine**

 **À : Mathieu**

Wow... Tu sais quoi ? Je passe chez toi ce soir, on en discute calmement et après on pourra se… Réconcilier si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

 **De : Mathieu**

 **À : Antoine**

Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire : Nous deux, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, c'est fini.

Il ne répondit pas. J'avais espéré qu'il essayerait de me retenir.

« Mais à quoi je pensais ? Pourquoi il me retiendrait alors qu'il y a probablement une bonne dizaine de meuf et de mec qui font la queue pour prendre ma place… »

J'abandonne.

Je passai donc une partie de ma nuit devant mon PC à effacer tout ce qui me rappelait Antoine, à bloquer son Twitter et son Facebook, à me désabonner de sa chaîne YouTube, à supprimer ses messages et j'en passe.

Alors que je me débarrassais de centaines de souvenirs communs, une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

Ce n'était pas mon genre de laisser tomber. Je n'étais pas un lâche, je valais mieux que ça.

« Non, _chuchota une voix dans ma tête_ , tu vaux mieux que lui. Tu mérites bien mieux que de passer tes nuits à pleurer à cause d'une brosse à chiotte sur pieds. »

J'abandonne.

Il était tard et je songeais fortement à aller me coucher lorsque que trois coup timide furent frappés à ma porte.

À contre cœur je me levai pour aller ouvrir et insulter la personne qui avait eu la bonne idée de venir me déranger à cette heure- là.

« -Qu'est-ce que…

-Salut Math, souffla Antoine. »

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que le célèbre boss des Internets se déplacerait pour tenter de me récupérer. Si du moins c'était pour cela qui se tenait sur le pas de ma porte.

« -Comment est-ce que…

-La concierge m'a laissé entrer. Ça fait quinze minutes que je suis là me demander si je dois toquer ou te laisser tranquille.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de choisir la deuxième option. »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Autrefois cela aurait réussi à m'amadouer mais j'étais beaucoup trop remonté.

« -S'il te plaît… N'abandonne pas. Ne m'abandonne pas moi. Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je me laisserais pas avoir. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Antoine mais il les dissimula et ne tenta même pas d'insister. Parce qu'Antoine est un vrai homme, et qu'un homme ça ne pleure pas et ça n'a pas de sentiments, pas vrai ?

« Bon ben… Est-ce qu'au moins on pourrait se séparer en bon termes en passant une dernière nuit ensemble ? »

Je lui claquai la porte au nez, sans réfléchir.

J'abandonne.

Je restai un moment, les yeux fermés, le front appuyé contre le panneau de bois. J'arrivai à distinguer des sanglots provenant du couloir. Antoine pleurait.

J'avais envie de rouvrir la porte de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que j'étais désolé, que je n'avais pas la force de la quitter. Mais non. Je valais mieux que ça.

Avant de m'éloigner de l'entrée et de partir dormir je regardai une dernière fois à travers le judas pour y voir le grand brun effondré sur le sol.

« Tu as voulu jouer, _chuchotai-je, plus pour moi que pour lui,_ tu n'as ce que tu mérites _._ J'abandonne. »

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si cette fin ne vous convient pas, allez vous plaindre à _Mouton_ qui m'a conseillé de faire une Bad end ;)**

 **Mot de la fin: Canari.**


End file.
